Cold Blood
by DragonMPhantom
Summary: Phil has been a vampire for a few months, and goes to get bags of blood whenever Dan's doing something so as not to be found out. One day, Dan sees Phil leave and follows him to find that Phil was attacked by a gang.


Phil had been waiting for Dan to get into the shower all day. He knew that Dan, like himself, stayed up until insane hours of the night and slept most of the day away. This was a good thing - for Phil at least.

As he heard the water turn on, Phil closed his laptop. He knew Dan would be done his shower before he got back, so he left a message saying "gone to get some milk, be back soon - Phil" on the table before grabbing his coat and walking out the door.

Dan stuck his head out of the bathroom door and shouted, "Phil?" He forgot to grab clean clothes for when he got out, and was too lazy to get them himself where the promise of warm water was right behind him. When he got no reply he tried again. "Phil!?" He turned off the water, threw his shirt back on, and searched the flat, repeatedly calling out "Phil!?" He thought at first that his flatmate was just going to jump out at him, like when they had built the cabinet, until he noticed the note on the table. Gone to get milk? Weird.

Dan opened the fridge and grabbed their fake milk. Sure enough, it was half full. Why would he need to get more milk? Dan looked out the window, trying to spot his friend, who couldn't have left more than a minute ago. Dan saw a figure, but it couldn't be Phil. The man was walking in the opposite direction of - well, anything.

Dan quickly grabbed his coat and ran down the stairs, not wanting to wait for the lift. By the time he got outside, the figure was gone, but he couldn't shake this strange feeling. For a few months now, Phil has been leaving at random times with no valid explanation. Dan didn't mind too much, but this last one was enough to make Dan think he was hiding something important. Phil _never_ lied to him. Not like this, anyway.

So Dan walked in the direction the might-be-Phil-man was walking, keeping his eyes and ears peeled.

Phil was walking down the street casually when the man first appeared. He was leaning against a wall, and Phil was looking down at his feet, so he didn't see him. The man stood out in front of Phil, effectively blocking his path down the dark sidewalk.

"Hey there," the man said. His breath smelled like smoke, but Phil wasn't sure if it was tobacco or marijuana. Maybe both. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

Phil stood back a step, not liking to be this close to anyone he wasn't familiar with. "Getting some milk," Phil lied. There was a point where he was rubbish at lying, but that had all changed a few months ago.

Now on high alert, Phil heard the footsteps coming up behind him. The first man was walking towards him at an angle to lead him towards the wall to his right. Obviously the man expected him to panic, turn to run, and be cornered by his friend. Phil didn't want to fight. He was hungry, he was tired. He didn't feel like dying. He just wanted to get some food and head back to Dan so they could cuddle and watch some anime and fall asleep on the couch, half drunk tea and coffee staining a rim inside their cups to cause annoyance to whoever's turn it was to do the dishes next.

"What do you guys want?" Phil asked. The man looked confused for a fraction of a second, as though he wasn't used to people realising there was more than just him this quickly. However that look turned into a grotesque sneer so quickly Phil wasn't completely sure he had seen it at all.

The man behind him grabbed him, and the men dragged him into the alleyway. There were another three men waiting there, one sharpening his knife menacingly while sat on a rubbish bin, the other two playing some sort of card game.

The men looked up at Phil, with mixed expressions. The knife man looked bored, while the two card playing men had opposite reactions - annoyance and glee. "Oy, I was winning," the annoyed one said.

"No you weren't," knife man said.

"Who cares boys. Look what we found! Proper emo kid just walking down the street alone!"

Phil angrily sighed. "I'm not emo and I'm not a kid. I'm almost 30 for crying out loud!" _Not that I'll ever get there_ , he thought bitterly.

"Eh, shut up," said the excited man.

"Let's just get this over with," the knife guy said.

"Fine," Phil groaned, pulling out his wallet and handing it to the nearest guy. "See you in Hell," Phil waved, and walked back towards the street. He wasn't normally like this, but the last few months had really put a toll on him, and he couldn't be bothered anymore.

He was halfway out the ally when one of the men grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Oy, you ain't leavin' mate."

"Yeah, we can't have you going around telling everyone who we are. Don't wanna get arrested, you see?" another guy said.

Knife guy came closer, a dangerous glint in his eye despite his tired expression. The two men who had cornered him held on to each of his arms. Phil glared, and his mind buzzed. Was it murder to kill a murderer? If in the end you saved people?

 _No!_ Phil mentally yelled at himself. He couldn't, not to _live_ people. It was one thing buying it in their black market, another to _kill_ someone!

But as the man drew closer Phil panicked. He turned his head and bit into one of the man's arms. He let go in shock, the other man's grip loosening for a fraction of a second before tightening once more, stronger than before.

It wouldn't help though. Phil had tasted it - the man's blood was in his mouth and it was _wonderful!_ Not at all like the bagged stuff he bought at the market. This was _warm._ This was _alive_. Phil felt it take over him. Before he knew what he was doing he bit the man still holding onto him, but despite his efforts to pull away, Phil wouldn't let go of the man's arm. It just tasted _so good!_ How could _anything_ be this good?

Phil felt like he was high. Nothing else mattered. He was loving every moment of it.

The little voice in the back of his head screaming that this was wrong had drowned in the blood of these men.

Dan heard screaming, and turned right down the street, following the sound. His walk turned into a run. He was afraid, what if it was Phil? Was he okay? Would Dan be able to help if he wasn't? What was happening?

When Dan looked into the alley, he saw a figure fighting another one. He tripped on his way in. Dan looked to see a man, pale, nearly dead looking. Dan didn't want to check for a pulse.

Beside the man, a familiar object caught Dan's attention. Phil's wallet. He picked it up with shaky hands, looking farther into the alley. Was one of those two men Phil? Was Phil fighting to get away!?

Dan quickly got up, shoving the wallet into his pocket with his, and ran towards the men, despite the danger. Dan noticed three other people/bodies on the ground, each looking pale like the first. None were Phil.

By the time Dan reached the two men, the man who was fighting was collapsing, nearly as pale as his friends. But he wasn't Phil either. In fact, Phil was the one still standing, though covered in blood.

"Phil!? What's going on!?" Dan said, unsure of what to do.

Phil turned to look at him, but Dan knew whatever that was, it wasn't Phil. It just _looked_ like Phil. Before He could think, the not-Phil grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. The eyes were almost red, though there was still bits of blue at the edges, and there was something Dan didn't recognise within them. They seemed almost animalistic, almost _mad._ Phil was insane!

"Phil! What are you doing!?" It didn't help. Before Dan could comprehend what was happening, Phil ducked his head down and bit into his neck, ripping the flesh. "Ahhh! Phil! What the- Ahhh!"

Phil couldn't hear him though. Dan still couldn't wrap his head around what was going on. His friend was possessed, he was… what was he doing? Dan's mind was getting hazy. Why were his toes and fingers cold? He couldn't stand anymore, but that was okay. Phil was there. Phil was holding him. Dan wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, confused as to why he wouldn't look up at him. Maybe if he asked? But he couldn't get the words out. It didn't matter though, Dan didn't mind. Phil was here with him. He was happy. "mmmm, Phil. Love you," Dan said, closing his eyes. He loved falling asleep with Phil. He loved the cuddling, and the warmth.

Phil was drinking the blood - and it was _so good!_ He gobbled it up like it was water and he was in the desert for months! He couldn't stop, it was just amazing!

"mmm, Phil. Love you."

Phil froze. He knew that voice. It couldn't be.

Phil forced himself to part his lips and move them away from the neck and the ever so tasty blood within. He looked up. "Dan!" he yelled in a shaky, whisper-like voice.

Dan has a slight smile on his face, despite the fact he was dying. Phil sat him down on the ground and shook his shoulders. He could feel himself shaking, absolutely terrified, but he had to work through it. "Dan!" louder this time.

Dan's eyes opened, through squinted, as though he was really tired. "Hmm?"

"Listen to me, don't fall asleep! Please Dan, don't sleep!" Phil felt tears fall down his face, but couldn't stop them. He didn't really want to.

Dan looked confused. "Why? What's wrong?" he slurred. Phil had been with Dan on many occasions, including his drunk ones, so he understood Dan's speech perfectly.

"You're dying. You've lost too much blood. Please, Dan. Just, stay awake, okay?" Phil shook him again, to make sure he was awake.

Dan couldn't move, but he fought really hard with his brain to remember what had happened. "You… Phil, did you bite me?"

"I'm so sorry Dan, I should have told you earlier. I just, I didn't know how. Please, don't be upset, vampires aren't that bad, I swear! This was just a mistake. I'll leave, okay? You live through this and I'll never come back. Deal? Dan!?"

"You're a vampire?" Dan's eyes were closing again, his pulse slowing.

"No. nonononono. Dan, c'mon, stay with me… please." Phil didn't know what to do. He couldn't loose Dan. He _loved_ him. It wasn't fair!

Life wasn't fair.

Vampires weren't fair.

"Dan!" Phil shook him again, though he didn't have to. His body was shaking so much by itself that he was sure Dan felt it.

Phil brought his wrist to his mouth and bit it. It hurt a little, but he was so worried about Dan he ignored it.

"Dan, drink this okay? You'll feel better, I promise." Phil put his bleeding wrist to Dan's mouth, hoping some of the blood would make it's way into Dan's body.

"Dan!" His eyes slightly opened. "Drink this, okay? It'll help. You'll be okay." His voice cracked at the end. He still wasn't too good at lying to Dan. He had no idea if it would work, or if he would die before the blood changed him.

Dan started drinking, vaguely thinking things along the lines of "This is a weird cup, is it the Hello Kitty one?", "Why does medicine always taste like iron… gros stuff, or something," and "Why is Phil crying? Did I do something? Phil, are you okay?"

Phil was stroking Dan's hair, letting the tears flow down his face. He was crying so hard he developed the hiccups. _Please be okay_ , Phi begged.

Dan woke up slightly (more like really) confused. He was on the couch, for a start. He didn't fall asleep on the couch, did he? And whenever he did he normally fell asleep on Phil, not taking up the whole couch like he was staying at a friend's house.

Where was Phil? Dan looked around, and saw Phil sat on the floor. He was crying, but Dan couldn't remember why.

Dan tried to move to go hug Phil, but as he did his whole body seemed to light on fire and he screamed. Well, that got Phil's attention. His head bolted up and he ran-crawled to the sofa. "Dan! You're alive, you're alive, you're alive," Phil repeated, his sad crying turning to one of almost hysteria.

"Yeah, Phil. What happened? Why wouldn't I be alive?" Dan couldn't wrap his head around it - surely if he was dying Phil would have brought him to a Doctor?

"Don't move, okay?" Phil said, lightly moving the hair out of Dan' eyes. "It'll hurt."

"Yeah, I got that," Dan chimed in. "When will it _stop_ hurting?"

Phil laughed, but stopped as quickly as it came. "Few hours," he said, knowing that Dan would probably want him gone by then.

"What happened?" Dan asked, closing his eyes.

"I - you…. You don't remember?"

"Not a thing," Dan admitted. "No wait, I followed you down the street I think. Well, I thought it was you."

Phil sighed. dan would hate him, but he had a right to know. "Dan, I'm so sorry I never told you. I was just trying to protect you, I swear! I never thought you'd follow me, that's why I always left when you were doing something else."

"What're you talking about?" Dan asked, opening one eye to look quizzically at him.

"I'm a vampire, Dan. A _monster_."

Dan had a confused look on his face, then it seemed as though he remembered something. "You killed those guys, didn't you?"

"I didn't mean to, I swear! Just, they attacked me and then one was bleeding and I tasted it and I couldn't stop then you showed up and I didn't know it was you 'cause all I wanted was the blood and I've never had live blood I never knew just how _good_ it was and-"

"Phil," Dan cut off. "It's okay."

Phil stared at Dan for what seemed like forever before uttering a single word. "What?"

"Okay, well, it's not okay that you _killed_ those guys, but it's okay that you're a vampire. I don't mind. I mean, it kind of freaks me out that you _eat_ people -"

"I don't. Not normally. Those were the first ones, I swear."

"Where do you get the blood from then?" Dan asked with a grin, but with actual interest underneath. He didn't doubt Phil, and Phil could tell.

"There's a kind of Black Market for 'monsters'. They sell all sorts of things, including bags of blood for vampires. 'Parently there are humans who know about us and give blood all the time for us."

"Well that's good," Dan said, closing his eyes again.

"I wrote down the address of where it is in the notes of your phone…."

"Why would I need to know?" Dan looked at Phil. They stared at each other for a moment before something clicked in Dan's head. Phil must have seen it because he broke down.

"I'm so sorry, you were dying! It was my fault, i should have asked but you didn't know what was going on, and you were losing so much blood! -"

Dan cut him off by placing his hand on Phil's cheek. It hurt like a thousand needles, but it was worth it. Dan smiled down at Phil. "It's fine, Phil. I don't mind."

Again, all Phil could say was "what?"

"Well, we're the same now. That's cool, right? Besides, Vampires are immortal, right? That means we can be together forever now."

Phil smiled at his boyfriend and got up to kiss him. "Yeah. By the way, we can still be killed like normal humans do, so don't do anything stupid."

They both laughed.

A few days later, Dan was sat in his browsing position playing with his new teeth that popped out like claws whenever he left like it. It was weird, but he kind of liked it.

"Dan! Wanna help me with a video?" Phil called from his room.

"Sure, coming!" Dan put down his laptop and the glass of blood he was drinking before running to the bathroom to brush his teeth and make the video.

Everything was perfect now.

Note: Hey so here's my first Phanfiction! (Getting back into writing) I'm french so my english is rubbish, therefore if you see any mistakes please let me know :)

Phanfic on tumblr : post/135129144397/cold-blood

Cold Blood image : image/135131884047


End file.
